There are many different ways to interface a pressure transducer to a system to be measured. Threads, crush rings, ferules, and O-rings are all ways to connect the transducer and each one has different benefits and drawbacks depending on the conditions of the test. A face seal O-ring is often used on Aircraft systems because it allows for easy connection to the system while maintaining the correct orientation at all times.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art transducer assembly 100 having a face seal O-ring. A flat plate 101 is used to form an O-ring seal. The flat plate 101 may also include an O-ring groove. Further, the O-ring groove may be located on the mating surface. An aperture 102 may be used to bolt the transducer to the test system. A transducer 104 may be mounted onto a header 103. For many systems, this configuration works well. However, when high pressure systems are tested, this configuration may be problematic. Since the header 103 is typically welded onto the back side 106 of a housing, the weld is under tension when pressurized. This can cause failures when the pressure is too high or under cyclic loading over long time periods. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to allow for a high pressure flat plate transducer assembly. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.